villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:EcstaticOven/PE Proposal: Avon Hertz
This is my PE proposal for Avon Hertz from GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist. Who is he?, and What's he done? Avon Hertz was a tech prodigy growing up, and by age 21 (specifically, 21 and three quarters), he had inherited one billion dollars. Upon doing so, he became a tech conglomerate and during the course of his career, he had engineered his own artificial intelligence, Clifford, made up of several supercomputers and neural networks. Later, Hertz had conspired with his AI to launch a massive nuclear attack on the world, one that threatened humanity itself. By doing this, he framed Russian terrorist Bogdan for the nuclear conspiracy after making himself appear innocent and had forged several alliances: these include hacktivist Lester Crest, and International Affairs Agency (IAA) operatives Rackman and Agent 14. Avon Hertz is presented by Lester Crest who takes him to the player's facilities, at that time he is dedicated to explain that someone wants to start a war and they should find out who it really was as they thought about the Russians, North Koreans, Chinese or Iraqi , to do that they had to make 3 robberies for it Avon would pay them to get the information about who could be. Avon Hertz orders the protagonists to collect information to know who is behind the attack, after this Agent 14 is finally contacted to tell them that they have a suspect but he reveals that he does not have time for that, revealing that all the agents will be occupied and the target will be a base of the IAA of which there is enough information to know who could be the attacker from which Cliffford would process all that information, once the protagonists save to the base of the IAA of the foreign attack the agent 14 and the rackman agent arrive and then Avon, who explains that he found the attackers who are renegade Russians led by a guy named Bodgan who is in a nuclear submarine and wants to cause a war so his next mission was to destroy the submarine and kill Bogdan. Avon, Rackman, Lester and Agent 14 are determined to confront Bogdan but for that he has to solve certain problems like rescuing ULP agent who infiltrated Russian members to discover what happened, rescue information about them and their objectives, once this it is finally completed the team meets the necessary equipment to assault the Bogdan submarine once the teams meet finally realize that the objectives are global and decide to act quickly the members are divided into the 2 teams Avenger and Submarine which the first team consists of defending helicopters in the air while the rest assault the submarine, once inside, Bogdan makes a presence saying that they can not stop them and they will have fulfilled their plan but when they are defeated they hide. Once he is found by them, Lester tells them that they have to kill him but at that moment Bogdan says they should wait since he has information that may interest them, at that moment he rebels that the team is on the wrong side, that they are the real problem, that Cliffford and Avon are the ones who really want to destroy the world, Lester says that everything is a lie but Bogdan says that his scientists have studied the AI and that Avon was always an idiot, so they came to help, and at that moment Avon reveals his true intentions telling him that everything is certain that they were just one more piece to fulfill his plan and that he will destroy the world and rule along with Cliffford, at that moment he is also present and activates the self-destruction of the Submarine, Bogdan decides to escape and gives the team some diving suits, later on it is revealed that Avon and his AI Cliffford took control of all the defense systems of the country as well as their systems smart people doing complete control of everything. While Avon and Cliffford have activated an army of of cloned mercenaries and preparing to start a war, he hires Merryweather to kidnap Agent 14. The protagonists succeed rescuing Agent 14 and escorts him to a safe house. Bogdan teams up with Lester and the protagonists, providing them with information about Avon and Cliffford's plot to mass produce for their private army. The Protagonists use Bogdon's info to track down Avon's vehicle prototypes and hijacks them. Later, they are hired by Rackman to destroy an anti-air weapons network that Avon have installed up on Mount Chiliad. Rackman hires Lester and the Protagonist to mount an assault on the base and stop Avon once and for all. The protagonist is given a choice of either the Barrage or the TM-02 Khanjali stolen from Avon to use on this mission. Whatever vehicle isn't chosen will later be sold by Agent 14 on the Black Market for additional profit. After Bogdan takes his leave, Lester discovers Avon's location who is holed up in an abandoned missile launch facility inside Mount Chiliad thats been sealed for decades. The Protagonists assault the base and stop Avon's first plot and defeating his soldiers. After the assault on the base, the protagonists reaches at the command center where Lester tells them to hack into the systems and prevent Avon and Cilffford from launching the nuclear missile. The protagonists succeeds in doing this, but Cliffford states that he process of hacking into nuclear weapons systems all over the world, even announces his intentions to leave no human alive, least of all his "father" Avon. He tries to remind Cliffford that he created him, but Cliffford ignores Avon and believes himself to be more superior than all mankind having "grown-up" from what he was before. After destroying the trucks that contained Cliffford's code and data, he starts to loses his intelligence. As the AI was shutting down, he tells Avon he will miss his "Daddy" and hopes that he will cry for him after he is gone. Once Cliffford was "killed", Avon cries and shows sorrow for him and directs his fury toward Lester and the protagonists and vows to "resurrect" Cliffford at any cost and claims that his plans are not finished yet. Racing through a swath of hallways and server rooms, the protagonist finally reaches both the missile silo and Avon. Piloting a Thruster, Avon appears before the protagonist and claims himself to be "progress," to be "the future," and that these are things that the Online protagonist will never be able to stop. Laughing maniacally, Avon makes his escape out of the silo into the skies above San Andreas. As the protagonists race through the hallways and server rooms, they finally reached both the missile and Avon, whose was piloting a Thruster, appears before the protagonists and claims "You can't stop progress, you fools! I'm the future! I'm a tidal wave of tsunamis! I cannot be stopped! Cliffford cannot be stopped!". Laughing maniacally, he escapes through the silo into San Andreas. The protagonists chase him in Thruster of their own, ensures into a sky battle the protagonists and Avon. While defeating what's left of Avon's army, they gain the upper hand and catching up to him, having a homing missile toward him, ending his genocidal intentions and the threat of humanity. Mitigating Factors Hertz presents himself to the protagonists and the rest of the crew as an intelligent, sophisticated and composed but slightly neurotic individual. He is actually an insane, manipulative, sadistic, callous, and treacherous sociopath who is perfectly willing to do everything in order to achieve his goal, which is to destroy humanity and rule the world as the last human on Earth. This also makes Avon Hertz utterly misanthropic; in addition, he displays no care about anyone, except perhaps his main creation Cliffford. He is considered not only one of the most evil villains in gaming history, but the most dangerous and horrifying antagonist of the GTA series. This is because that his attempted genocide on humans would have killed billions, making Hertz by far the villain with the highest body count in the entire franchise. Heinousness Given his plans, Hertz has shown to be Pure Evil even by GTA standards, surpassing Donald Love, a billionaire mogul from previous GTA games who is also Pure Evil (though Avon is killed by the GTA Online Protagonists whilst Donald Love escapes unpunished). While Love went so far to destroy an entire district (claiming countless victims), Hertz was willing enough to cause a nuclear genocide on Earth to extinct the human race with only him as the sole survivor (for a completely pointless act, as with no remaining women, he would eventually die as the last human with no descendants, unless he planned to clone himself or gather some survivors). Avon Hertz is even worse than Devin Weston, the main antagonist of Grand Theft Auto V, the latest GTA main entry. Both Hertz and Weston are successful businessmen who are willing to do whatever it takes to achieve their goals and challenging the protagonists (the GTA Online Protagonists; Frankin Clinton, Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips). However, even though his deep hatred towards his enemies and his desire to see Michael dead, Weston is more sensible respect to the consequences of his actions and wouldn't have gone to the point of extinguishing all human life on Earth for his whims. Final Verdict In conclusion, I think Avon Hertz should definitely be qualified. Category:Blog posts